Wish I could tell You More  D18
by Anjelis
Summary: When all you can do is act normally. When you are about to break a promise you thought was easy to keep. Dino has disappeared! How does Kyoya react when his ex-teacher is pronounced...! D18 - Dino and Hibari!
1. Broken Promise

Heya! This is my first fan-fic so. . . something XD.  
Just like to make the obvious statement that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other the characters. . . blah blah. . . you know the drill.

D18 are my fave pair and anyone who loves them too will hopefully like this fic! Please rate/comment. . . and. . . enjoy!

#########################################################################################################################

. . . .

I WISH I COULD TELL YOU MORE

. . . .

...

FIVE

A spurt of blood erupted from a surprised face. The guard fell to the floor, holding his broken nose, a red mark smiling upon both cheeks.

FOUR

Five more fell, each with their own mark, a vivid line snaking across their skin. They would not forget who did this to them.

THREE

Another tried to leap at him, but all was needed was a flick of the hand and he was laying, sprawled on the floor.

TWO

A ghost of a smile echoed as a lean figure sauntered past the resistance . . . force?, leaving them in a pile. He walked to the huge doors and flung it open. A dark-haired boy looked up, an irritated look flashed on his face.

ONE

"Hello Kyoya"  
"Tch"  
"Those lot out there weren't very good today"  
"Herbivores"  
"Hmm, yeah they were a bit weren't they?"

.

The blonde figure was answered with silence. He shrugged, it was always the case. Instead of trying to receive an answer, he flung himself on the sofa. "Ahhh~ I'm so tired." He spoke out loud, his clear voice bright, completely contrasting to what he said, to what he thought. He closed his eyes and grinned his usual grin.

FIVE, Dino internally counted the seconds off.  
FOUR  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE

Silky hair brushed Dino's face. His grin grew wider. All of a sudden his mouth was covered with another's. Such force was used that he felt his lips bruising but Dino only pressed himself closer to Hibari. Lacing his fingers in his hair he breathed in as much as he could. A month without Kyoya was like a month without water to Dino. Hibari leaned back and glared at his ex-teacher.  
"Who said you could stop speaking to me?" His hands gripped Dino's already crumpled shirt. Dino smiled, maybe a month without him was just the same for Hibari too.

"I figured-" Dino was broken off as the dark-haired student attacked him again, flinging himself onto of the Italian. Dino kissed back, surprised by the reaction this time, but nonetheless enjoying the sensation, after all it would be his –

- Hibari pulled at Dino's shirt, and the Blondie understood immediately. He pulled to shirt over his head – he'd worn an extra size for when this would happen – and in turn stripped Hibari of his, pulling his tie to make him come closer. Once both were topless Dino turned his attention to his chest. Flipping them over so that Hibari was now laying on the large comfortable sofa, Dino licked his way down his neck, leaving tiny traces of his path with miniature nibbles. Hibari shifted under him, trying to hold in his moans. He would NOT let this bucking horse win. Only, after he had thought this a groan escaped his pinched lips as Dino bit harshly on his nipple. Hibari clutched at the Italian's hair.  
"You seem . . complying today Kyoya"  
"Be quiet or I'll bite you to Death"  
"I take it you've missed me then"

.

Hibari only replied by forcing himself onto Dino and catching his mouth with his tongue. Dino winced as he bit down on his bottom lip, blood stained the side of his mouth and Dino wiped it with the back of his hand, still staring at Hibari. Hibari stared back, hating this . . . this creature above him, someone so dominating of him – who caught his heart and made thump thousands of times faster. He'd have a heart attack because of him, but not before Dino would die in his hands. He would make him pay for always taking up his mind – for leaving at a random moment, returning suddenly and plunging Hibari into ice-cold depths.  
"Ti amo Kyoya"  
Kyoya stared. Dino caught his mood and smiled a gentle smile. Sorrow echoed there. . . Hibari wondered why.  
"I really do love you Kyoya"  
Dino Cavallone stroked his ex-student's cheek, caressing it gently. Hibari rested his head sideways onto the large, comforting hand as it cupped his cheek, still staring at the irritable herbivore.

Dino hated hurting Kyoya, he hated it more than he hated anything – he would die for him if he hadn't already promised that he would only let Kyoya kill him.

..

_A promise I'll have to break_

..

Dino kissed the side of Hibari's eye, he kissed the hollow below his ear, he stroked his nose along his jaw and, finally went to kiss Hibari's lips.

A hand stopped him.

"What aren't you telling me?"  
Dino smiled again, trying to force a grin to the surface.

"Nothing, Kyoya" He sneaked past his hands and pressed his lips against Hibari's. Hard. Getting up and putting his shirt on, he spoke. "Just another business call" He gave one last fleeting kiss on his ex-student's lips. "See you tomorrow"

The line rang out. And silence once again became Hibari Kyoya's companion as Dino left the room.

A minute later he watched out from his disciplinary office to a tiny Dino being strapped up in a strait-jacket and forced into the boot of a white van. His fingers tightened on the curtain and it tore, the screaming sound voicing the one in his head.

"The liar"

...

###

...

Dino Cavallone's head hit the hard concrete floor of a disused warehouse. A dark figure stood menacingly overhead him. It's voice bore down on the bucking horse.

"We've let you see the boy, now sign the contract"

. . . .

...

Chapter 2 out soon!


	2. Quiet Shattering

Yello again! I had posted the last chapter a day ago and felt the need to continue straight away. . . heh heh heh (.)/ [diclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga used nor the gorgeous characters]

Please review – thanks for the ones so far XP *grins randomly*

Enjoy!

. . . .

##################################################################################

. . . .

THE QUIET SHATTERING

. . . .

It was raining. Mindless drizzle sighed down on passers by. The grey sky loomed above and the rain only made it seem further away. People walked fast, anxious to get home, to be with their loved ones and the rain leered at those who forgot their umbrella. Although it was not falling on them, the wind got back by pulling tendrils of hair around glum expressions and throwing fallen leaves across bored eyes. The weather had more life then the people it mocked.

Hibari Kyoya's heart slowly bled. Even in his sparsely furnished apartment, memories of Dino cried out. The toaster that he gave him last Christmas sent a recognized shudder down Hibari's spine. Every morning after a night together Dino would make some toast and, with it hanging it out of his mouth, would kiss Hibari on the side of his mouth and wave goodbye, off to some meeting that he often was forced to attend. Hibari snapped his head away from the dreaded thing and his gaze landed on his large Victorian chair in the corner. It was his fathers and he had, most evenings read some book while Dino rabbited on about his day. It was behind that chair that Dino always hid from Romario, who would come to collect him if a important meeting was happening soon. Other nights when both were tired Dino would drag the sofa over to the chair and fall asleep, hand on Hibari's knee. It was on those nights Hibari would let himself curl his fingers into Dino's hair and fall asleep. It was on this old chair that Hibari fell into. He drew up his knees and clutched them to his chest. This felt unnatural to the naturally confident disciplinary student. However ever since Dino had left - or rather been taken - he had felt no need to eat. His stomach ached. Did Dino's? Did whoever it was that took him feed him? Hibari did not let his thoughts stray into wondering if Dino was alive at all. Dino never broke his promises. Never.

Two months were too long. Even when Dino had gone back to Italy for Months it hurt. Hibari wouldn't show it of course, but when Dino came back from a meeting or from Italy, his heart would uncontrollably stutter. Hibari hated this sign of weakness. And yet it grew on him. The student stood fluidly up from his chair and made his way to his tidy bed. Times before he had gotten up to see Dino next to him and scowl at the herbivore. It was those times before that he regretted. Why couldn't he of stayed beside him for a few more seconds?

Hibari shook his head. These thoughts were unlike him. The stupid bucking horse shouldn't of let himself get caught. Shouldn't of let himself go. . .

.

WHY DID HE GIVE UP?

.

The thought screamed, tore and trashed around in Hibari Kyoya's head, echoing but never dulling. He fell at his pillows and clutched at the material, digging desperate fingers into the softness that still were scented with Dino's smell. Chocolate. . . and a hint of a delicate cologne. His pillow smelled of messy hair and creased shirts. Of tasteless ties and sugary kisses. Hibari buried his head in all of that. He didn't cry, it was to much like a herbivore to cry. He just screamed. And screamed. And screamed. He screamed and tore at the helpless material until a flurry of white feathers flew about him. Was his guardian angel here? No. No Hibari Kyoya's Guardian Angel had been pronounced dead a month ago.

. . . .

##################################################################################

. . . .

Just re-read my msg above and realised how you could enjoy this chapter. . . I'm crying just writing it . Hope this it okay – next chapter will be in asap!

To Sumire:

Thanks! Hope this Chapter is alright for you

To Amy Kai:

Well I hope it doesn't! Heh heh

To Sir Apropos:

Thanks yous! Some people tell me I'm like Dino. . .


	3. Splintered Hope

Heya!

Just another note to say: I do not own any of the Smexy Characters used in this fanfic, nor the manga/anime.

And. . . here is the next chapter! (o.o)?

. . . .

##################################################################################

. . . .

SPLINTERED HOPE

. . . .

In a week of Dino being missing, they sent his left ear.

It had been DNA checked and, double checked and then triple checked again and was confirmed that it was. . . Dino's.

At 2 weeks they sent a picture of how him. Tsuna was the only one to look at it. His face had paled and he had immediately torn the dreaded picture. It was above description to explain of the state the Cavallone was in. Also included was a video, taken just after his kidnapping. Tsunayoshi, with a shaken hand, placed the video in the slot. It got in on his 4th try. The screen flickered and then a image of the mafia boss flashed on. Dino looked normal – a few cuts and bruises, but he normally had them. He sat at on a plain white, plastic chair. Strapped to it in plastic ties. Strapping his long arms tight was a plain white straight-jacket. It closed him in. Made him look . . . not Dino. Dark hollows showed clearly against the greyness of his face. And was he. . .? Tsuna wasn't sure if he looked thinner. A smile jumped to Dino's face on the video before them and all drew their breath sharply when they sure how much he strained to do so. A dark aura emanated from the corner next to a wooden door as Hibari tightened his fists on his tonfas. Gokudera flinched next to the Vongola boss and the others, Yamamoto, Ryohei, etc stood in a semi circle behind Tsuna. Lambo burst out crying, wetting Gokudera's shoes. A gravelly voice spoke out from the TV. Parched lips moved.

"Hey Everyone it's . . . 5 days into me. . . disappearing. Meeting went wrong – or, well something like that. They told me that you're watching this. . . about 16 days after today? So I'd just like to say Sorry. Sorry you won't find me and sorry that I'm so sure about that. This isn't one of those forced speeches – they're. . . quite civilised actually." Dino's smile broke "They've promised me they won't attack the Vongola so that's a plus eh? So . . . don't bother looking for me, don't try to trace anything back – don't even think of where I am, or rather was. The Cavallone family does not exist anymore." A brief smile then the screen flickered twice and blacked out.

SLAM

The sound of the back door banging against the doorframe and splintering broke the deafening silence. It splintered and broke into tiny little wooden chips. _Hibari has left the room_ thought every mind. Silence once again echoed.

This time Gokudera broke the quiet. He banged his fist on the table. "That was utter Bullshit! What does he mean 'civilised'? They've put him in a bloody straight jacket for God's sake!"

"Gokudera calm down!" Yamamoto placed his hands on the right-hand man. "Maybe that was just for – "  
Gokudera shook his hand off "He – he. . . Obviously he was lying. Did you see him in that recording? They've sent his left ear as well!" Everyone in the room shuddered. The exception being Mukuro and Reborn.

"Well one thing's for sure is that someone has him." Reborn's piping voice sounded next to Tsuna. "It seems that he's let them do what they want with him in order to protect us." Gokudera's fist hit the table again. Reborn looked to him and continued. "After all we're all family."

"Of course we're family." Tsuna stood up and stood in front of the TV "Dino-san has a reason for this – for saying what he's said. We will find him. To ignore what Dino said is to give on finding him!"

And Sawada Tsunayoshi never gives up.

At three weeks all hope was lost. They sent 3 litres of his blood. Labelled and set on the front porch of the 10th Boss' house. Tsuna had woken to find this very special delivery and called a meeting immediately. Ten minutes later all stood in his room. Just staring at the containers.

"Maybe it isn't his."  
"It is – Bianchi checked it"  
"The average man has about 5.5 litres in his body."  
"Not helping Haru"  
All looked to Tsuna. He was their boss. They stood by him. No matter what.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi had given up.

...

####

...

~ONE MONTH LATER~

...

Hibari Kyoya glared at his reflection in the rippling pool. It shimmered and moved in minuscule waves, blurring out his features. Yet he knew that his eyes were swollen and red. "Tch" Hibari dove his hands in the icy water, cupping it and splashing it on his face. His fringe stuck to his forehead. Grabbing the hand towel beside the sink, he dried his face and stalked from his bathroom. It was morning, 0500 hours. Time for action.

The only place that wasn't tidy was Hibari's desk. Cluttered with pictures and maps, letters and diary dates. Pens that don't work and ones that do. Notebooks piled up, ripped pages sticking out at the sides. Above the desk, stuck proudly to the wall was a mind map. This too was messy with names and numbers, dates and places. In the centre the title of this. . . this amount of research stood out in clear, bold letters.

DINO CAVALLONE.

Hibari Kyoya had done his research. Ever since the day _he_ had disappeared, Hibari had spent all his waking hours looking into cracks and even smaller cracks to find even an inkling of where Dino could be. And this was the result. Hibari's excuse was that he has never let anyone break a promise – especially one that should have been so easy to keep. Dino wouldn't do that to him. Kyoya was sure of that. With no contact with the rest of the Vongola's for a month, Hibari was alone. He has purposely turned away from them, never accepting any calls and even changing where he lived. He would do this his own way and on his own.

Hibari grabbed a piece of paper on his desk that held his first lead, put the rest of his work in a briefcase and shut his apartment's door shut. There was no backward glance, nor any hesitation. He handed the keys to his ex-landowner and strode to the nearest airport.

It was time for Hibari Kyoya to make his move.

.

##################################################################################

. . . .

To Aimeeshii:  
Haha it's alright.

To khrciaossu  
ty for the review – I laughed to when I re-read it. I go into a daze when I write so half the time - I get 'caught up' in the story XP

To Sumire  
Wait and see ;)

NEXT CHAPTER IS V. IMPORTANT BE SURE TO READ! Heh heh. I will update soon xx


	4. The Creature

HEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAA! WOW. . . its been almost a week since I wrote the last chapter. . . grrrrr to school work! That damned leaf (art teacher wants me to paint it more 'realistically' but good isn't good enough!) grrr. . .

Anyway all the reviews you send give me more reason to dump the work and write this chapter! So please review more! Hehehe thanks!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS – apart from ol' Patrick – SO. . . . there's that done with. XP

Enjoy

. . . .

##################################################################################

. . . .

THE CREATURE

...

"Happy Birthday. . . to me" The figure slumped on their chair, rocked their head. "Happy Birthday – _cough_ – to me. . ." His head rocked the other way, lolling lazily. The man slumped forward. "Happy Birthday to. . . to. . . to" He leaned to the side and would of fallen of if it weren't for the leather straps holding him to a comfy desk chair. It stood in the middle of the room and spun with every movement the figure that sat on it made. A dry tongue licked parched, cracked lips. Again his head lolled to the side.

"Shh" Gentle hands moved the other's head upright, bringing a wooden bowl to his lips. "Tiny sips, tiny sips" The saviour gently lifted the bowl up and let fresh water run to the broken man's lips. It dribbled down his chin.

"Now. . . what's your name?"

A giggle erupted from the almost lifeless man's mouth.

"Oh so you want to play that?" The helper took the bowl from the man's lips. They opened unconsciously, searching for the water that felt. so. nice.

A second later it was thrown on the blondie's face.

He woke gasping. Bolted upright in his chair, eyes wide and mouth a-gape, the creature spluttered. Blonde hair clung to his head and he shivered. Until he realised he was strapped in. Immediately a struggle followed, he trashed around yelling nonsense and screaming out. The chair rocked from side to side and his saviour stood back against the wall, watching, arms folded. The chair spun and in a final effort, the creature flung himself sideways, tipping the chair and falling on his side. Still he was strapped in, his arms pinned to his sides. The figure stood in front of him and crouched, eyebrows raised in interest.

"What on earth did they do to you?"

A prick pulled at his battered skin and the creature's vision swam before him. A needle withdrew and the helper stepped back, a grin etched on his face.

"N-No . . ."

Darkness took over.

...

###

...

Hibari, as always, was irritated.

First the flight attendant had shown him the wrong seat, mistaking him for some fickle child. Which was soon corrected. Female Herbivore. A twitch of the mouth was the only give away as Hibari remembered what Dino had one replied to being called a herbivore, after a long but passionate night together. _"You make that sound as if it is a bad thing"_ A distant grin and the memory of his smell sent a slight shudder down his spine.

Second the plane was late reaching their destination. Hibari had been awake all along, just staring out of the window and remembering memories that he shouldn't think of. _I will NOT show weakness_. Especially not now.

Now Hibari dumped his luggage in the corner of his hotel, and without even a glance around lay on the bed. It wasn't 5 star material – that caused to much attention – but it would suffice. The hedgehog got out his phone, a long-past birthday present from Dino, and replayed all his messages from Dino.

"Heya Kyoya, just wondering what you're doing right now"

_Where is he?_

"Today I secured a deal but. . . – ah you don't care about that do you. . . oh well that was just an excuse to call"

_Where the _DAMN_ is he!_

"Ti amo Kyoya"

Where – Hibari froze. That last message. He hadn't heard that one before. Hurriedly yet fluidly Hibari flicked to the dates of the voicemail on his phone.

Stunned, which was unusual for the usual calm and collected Hibari, he threw the phone to the opposite side of the room. It made a dent in the wall and fell simply to the carpet.

It was dated a month ago.

After his blood had been sent and he'd been announced dead.

Hibari played the croaky and broken voice again and again in his mind, deep into the night.

...

###

...

Dino awoke.

And hacked his throat out. Blood stained the bedcovers as coughs erupted the man's body.

"So you're finally awake, il mio amico" _My friend?_

A old man appeared into view from the shadows of the door. A stubbly beard ran from each ear and a pair of twinkling blue eye peeked from beneath raised eyebrows. A mop of silver hair escaped from under a hat. The stranger took it from his head at placed on the table next to the door. As he set about making some sort of breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Dino didn't know, but as he did so the Italian took a curious look around the abode.

A warm fire burned in the heath opposite him and created dancing shadows across the wooden walls. On the table next to him, sat an old lamp and piles and piles of books, each with eared pages sticking out. Hundreds among hundreds of pictures coloured the wall to the right of him, each with different views of a snowy scene, each and every one of them different in their own way. A fur rug sat in front of the fire, looking as every bit warm as the fire. Dino longed to lay on it.

"So how is the patient today?" The twang of a southern accent distracted Dino.

He replied automatically, "Fine"

"Well you don't look it, believe me. You're lucky someone dropped you off at my door step and not others"

Dino stirred "Well I feel fi –" The room spun and Dino fell back.

"- ne?" The old man finished for him, sarcastically. He plopped a damp cloth on Dino's head.

"Lets just say you do not want to get up anytime soon"

Dino groaned in agreement.

"Well, I'd better introduce myself, I'm Patrick Holzman"

Dino stayed silent.

"Your's?"

Dino flinched. A dried whisper, almost un-hearable, escaped from his lips.

. . . .

. . . .

"I don't know"

...

...

##################################################################################

...

To khrciaossu

Thanks! It annoys my friends sometimes though. . . . . . XDDD

...

To Nyan4

Thank you! I agree with you there. . . having to write about Hibari being sad. . . ((


	5. The Corpse

Sorry, guys, haven't posted for awhile. . . . eh heh heh. BUT NOW I WILL!/HAVE? Meh

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter ~

[I do not own the anime/manga nor the characters. Apart from Patrick]

##################################################################################

. . . .

THE CORPSE

Flashes.

Blinks of light, scattered throughout a never ending room. Randomly flashing on and off.

On. And off.

Dino stepped forward, his footsteps creating ripples on a thin layer of water that stretched on and on. The echoing sound carried on for miles. Or at least seemed to. He was blind, darkness giving no help as he walked on. Nothing stirred apart from the water below at every step. Only a damp, musty smell clung at his nose like someone who clinged onto life when they were to scared to die. Painfully.  
He blindly walked on, wanting to stop, knowing he couldn't. The reason was unknown to him, but he felt the need, the instinct to go on. His heart pounded, vibrating all around his body. His hands frantically waved in front of him, searching for a wall, a light switch, A door! Then, as suddenly as his was dumped in this place, his search ended. His hand fell onto a door handle.

He opened the door.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

A familiar figure lay on a marble floor. A red marble floor.

A blonde mop of hair, highlighted red all over, covered a battered face.

Dino was looking at himself.

The room spun. Tables laden with medical equipment swam around him. He clutched at his head and fell, screaming for it to, just. STOP! He landed on himself and came face to face with a waxen grin. Unsure, he touched it's skin. It crumbled under his touch. It wasn't wax. It was skin. He scrambled to find a pulse. There was none and terror gripped him as he realised he was dead. The marble floor wasn't red. It was blood that coloured it. All colour on his face drained and Dino pushed himself away from. . . himself. He scrambled backwards until he hit the wall and stared at the corpse.

How can this BLOODY be possible?

Then the lights flickered.

The Italian stared ahead of him. Did he… the corpse….. just MOVE?

Couldn't be possible.

The lights flickered again.

Dino shot back. He pushed himself as close as he could against the wall. Blood pumped away thunderously.

The corpse's head turned, its eyes staring blankly at Dino.

The lights flickered, Dino shut his eyes tight. Please….d-don't…..

All was silent.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

The corpse was gone.

####


	6. Fading Footprints

Ahhhhhhh! Sorry I haven't posted for… a very long time. Got caught up in a lot of stuff, one being the exams that I'm in the middle of.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading!

[I do not own the anime/manga nor the characters. Apart from MYYYY Patrick]

...

######################################################################################################################

...

...

Hibari Kyoya had found the warehouse. After needless leads and promising accounts from threatened people, he had found where Dino Cavallone had been kept in those first two months. As he walked down the snow-covered road towards the building, he recalled the voicemail again. It had been 3 days since that night and still it would not get out of his head. It gave him this strange feeling he had never felt before. He believed it to be called "Hope"? Strange.

He approached the warehouse, its metal, worn walls looming over the hedgehog. A set of doors hung limply on a hinge each and swung with the icy breeze. Rust creeped everywhere and the wind howled inside, bouncing around inside.

The place was empty.

No people, no objects of human use. No Dino.

All was left was a chair with only three legs. Rope sat at it's legs, left as if it was just dropped on the floor.

The only thing that was everywhere was the blood.

Now that Hibari had the answer to the question he always asked, _Is Dino Here?_, his senses opened up like floodgates.

The stench was immense. The metallic smell of dried blood hit him harder than if he had ran into a wall himself. It seemed like the place was painted with the stuff. Splashed in walls, dripping off pipes, silhouettes were made clear with the blood surrounding them on the floor. A massacre had happened here, then someone had tidied up the place and left the scars.

That most definitely brought new, fresh questions.

Which Kyoya was certain he'd find the answers to.

...

#######

...

Dylan sat up and threw the covers off his body. Stepping into some slippers, he stood up and stretched."Mnnnn"

Patrich turned around from the cooker and smiled "Good Morning Dylan"

"Mornin'" Dylan groaned in answer. His blonde hair was ruffled out in all directions and his eyes were half closed sleepily. "Ah!" Dylan fell forwards as his foot stood on a hanging dressing-gown tie. He banged his head on the side of the bed and hit the floor with a thump. Looking up in surprise he saw Patrick, laughing.

"Oh God, You're one mighty klutz aren't you?"

Dylan struggled for an excuse.

"Yeah, yeah, just go and get a wash" Patrick helped Dylan up and pointed towards the bathroom. "Unless you want that beard that you walked in here with, I suggest you go shave, then come out here to help me with the firewood."

Dylan smiled and did so, stumbling on the way.

As he was shaving, Patrick called "So I take it you had a bad night then? I heard you screaming from the other room last night. Remember anything this time?"

Dylan leant backwards so that Patrick could see him through the gap of the door and shook his head.

"It's a shame – you might of remembered something then, like you're name or where you live. I can tell you're Italian but anything else is a mystery to me – I'm no Goddamn life-reader"

Dylan laughed, splashed water on his face to get rid of any extra shaving foam and the rubbed his face with a towel. "If you were Patrick, I'd be as scared as hell" Fully awake now, Dylan got dressed in borrowed clothes and sat down at the small table where they ate every meal. Patrick joined him with two bare plates and another plate, stacked with pancakes.

"Thought I'd start work on the barn roof today" Patrick said as he picked up a pancake with his fork.

"Want me to help?"

"Yeah, this old back won't help out much and it can be payment for saving your life"

"Don't need to remind me old man" Dylan grinned, squeezing lemon juice over his pancakes. He then picked up a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth. "Ugh!"

Patrick laughed, the sound booming "Well now you know one of your food hates is"

Dylan nodded as he quickly poured water down his throat.

...

######

...

Kyoya walked out of the warehouse, cloth over his nose and mouth. He couldn't help it; it stank so much in there it made him retch. The cold wind blew against him, whipping his hair up, and it began to snow. It was much fiercer than before he entered the warehouse, presumably a storm was approaching. Hibari gave one last cool glance back at the warehouse, he would come back tomorrow and search for the information he needed.

...

As the cloud guardian's figure faded into the haze of the snow, the lone set of footprints behind the warehouse that headed towards the wood slowly disappeared.

...

########################################################################################################################

Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry It took so long to get this up, as explained above. Just A reminder:

Reviews give me encouragement to write the next chapter, no matter how short!


	7. Blood Trail

Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far! At the moment I'm in sunny Cumbria which has the Lake District in it... Surprisingly it's not that boring… going to go horse riding later – might meet Dino! :P

[I do not own the anime/manga nor the characters. Apart from Patrick!]

...

###################################################################################################

...

BLOOD TRAIL

...

Tsuna stood in front of the large chair, fingering the sky ring in his hands. The boss sighed and looked up. His family stood around him, each in front of their own chair. Gokudera smiled encouragingly. Tsuna sat, followed by the rest and started the meeting.

One chair was empty.

...

###

...

Wiping the sweat of his forehead, Dylan looked out of the terrace. Lingering snow still fell, though not as bad as a couple days before. Luckily the barn roof was done so Patrick and Dylan had been sitting comfortably by the log fire sipping hot chocolate. Dylan had somehow felt that that was the most at ease he'd felt for a long time.

Still nothing had made itself clear to Dylan. Still he had that locked door which he knew held those memories that would tell him who he was, and what had happened to him. He acted like he was coping, he owed that much to Patrick. But there was this void inside him that wouldn't budge. He didn't know who he was, what he liked and didn't, who he loved and knew. He would see Patrick writing letters to family who lived over in Italy, a slight smile etched on his face as his pen scraped on the paper.

Dylan left the terrace and went into the lodge. Looking into the mirror by the door, he inspected his reflection. His wounds had healed but some muscles still had to heal together. A bandage covered the side of his head, covering the place where he knew he should have had an ear. It effected his balance*. Small indentations lined his stomach and inside of his arms – probally where needles had been inserted. His face was bruised and had some cuts he knew would heal leaving scars. One that would stay with him ran down the right side of his jaw. He ran his finger along it.

If only he knew the story behind it

"Don't force yourself, Dylan, You might of forgotten because it's just too much"

Patrick came inside, wiping dirt from his hands with a handkerchief. "Considering your injuries when I found you, maybe you had something horrific happen to you. Maybe it was you who locked them up"

"Maybe?" Dylan turned around, "Maybe, maybe, maybe! That's all I can ever say cause I DON'T KNOW! Patrick, I've had nightmares I can't make any sense of that fade away as soon as I wake up" Dylan slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, head between his knees and tore at his hair. Suddenly pain screamed through his temple and he yelled out, clutching at his head. He fell limply to the side as everything went black.

.

/

.

Cold. Distant. It was everywhere. Everywhere… everywhere….EVERYWHERE

Dylan bolted up, breaths rasping in his throat. Sweat poured down his face and he clasped at the sheet covers.

...

###

...

Kyoya walked once more around the warehouse again. Again, nothing. "Tch!"

The snow had fallen much heavily than he'd predicted. WHY HADN'T HE LOOKED AROUND THE PLACE BEFORE? The thought screamed in his head, but his face was only pinched in cold impassiveness. Hibari's hand danced along the frozen metal of the warehouse's back door. The only lead he had found was uneven bloody footprints that stopped where concrete met the snow outside. They were made as if the person had staggered, or been half dragged along. It was his only lead, but all it led to was snow. Kyoya turned abruptly and walked away.

Then he stopped.

And turned back again. Sure the footprints were covered… but the blood would of ingrained itself into the snow. Kyoya stalked back to where the footprints stopped, falling to his knees, he dug into the snow, leather gloved hands pulling up the iced snow. There it was. Blood. He dug around the blood to find where it lead, and again once he found more. Ten minutes later he stood and faced the wood. The trail led in there. Whoever's blood it was, led him in there.

...

###

...

Dylan threw the covers back and pulled on his boots. He had to leave. He had to find – "You've remembered something" Patrick stood, leaning on the doorway.

"A place."

"Seems nothing much"

"It is when I remember dying there"

Silence.

"You're leaving then?"

"Yeah," Dylan looked down, tying his bootlaces. "If I go now then I feel I might remember more. If I sleep again I might forget"

Patrick closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Okay then, I'll go pack a bag for you, you get yourself ready"

Dylan nodded and he left the room.

.

/

.

Patrick clasped Dylan's shoulder and looked deep into his face. "Good Luck out there. Whatever happened will cause twice the amount of pain when you remember it."

Dylan smiled slightly "But I have to know. Thanks, Patrick you've been like a father to me. You saved my life."

"And you a son, now get, before I call you back to fix to roof again" Patrick pointed in the direction he should walk. "That's the way you should walk towards"

Dylan smiled, waved and walked away.

.

/

.

He pulled up the hood, pulling the sides closer together to cover his face more. Dylan had walked for nearly a day now, stopping only to sleep and eat. His food had nearly run out, but that didn't make him turn back. What he had remembered spurred him on. It drove a fire that blazed within him, igniting hope. Dylan plunged on, his boots stamping out his journey. It was cold, but no snow fell and the wind was only a whisper. Dylan was alone.

Until a figure appeared in the distance.

...

##################################################################################################

...

*Dino already had enough problems with balance before… -.-"

Oh yeah by the way this post took about 2 days to write so I'll tell what my horse was like...it's mane and tail was blonde. Brill times.

/

To Traum-Alptraum

Thanks! And I know right?

.

To NothingIcanSay

Really? I can't say I've heard of the film… what's it's like?  
And thanks so much!

.

To ChikaPyo

Don't worry it gets better! (probally) Q.Q

.

To panda4lyfe

Thank you! Somehow, my stories are always tragic….

.

To The Red Undertaker

Neither can I! Ta! :)


	8. The Meeting

I AM SOOOO SORRY about taking so long to write this chapter. I started the actual chapter ages ago but what with stuff going on, it completely slipped from my mind!  
So I hope you like this chapter, It was actually rather hard for me to get it to be understandable on paper as opposed to in my head. =P

Just before you read this though – I went to the MCM expo last Saturday in London, right, and there were only a HANDFUL of people cosplaying as Reborn characters! Disappointing…. Gimme a shout out if you were there though!

much love~  
...

##################################################################################

...  
THE MEETING  
...

Before Dylan had time to react he was pushed into a tree, his back hitting it so hard he winced. Metal gleamed in front of his bewildered face and acting on instinct, Dylan swept his attacker's feet from beneath them. But as the attacker fell side ways, he pulled Dylan over him, flipping him over his head onto the ground. Again metal gleamed as he was hit in the stomach, knocking his breath out of him. Cold hands pinned his above his head and Dylan looked up, his blonde fringe falling from his hood. A stunned expression flashed on his attacker's face and Dylan took the chance to knee him in the stomach. The tables turned, and suddenly he was the one who pinned the other.

.

"Ca… Cavallone?" The voice croaked. It was filled with deep, yet awkward emotion.

The attacker still held that same stunned expression. Dylan didn't know how to react, did this man know him, or was he mistaken? Or, more importantly, was he a friend or foe? It was a tense moment, one that echoed, vibrating against the surrounding trees. The two stared at each other, Dylan sizing the other up, the other looking up at Dino in disbelief. He was definitely Dino. The lack of one ear on the side of his face – covered by a bandage – sent shivers down his spine. His hands shook beneath "Dylan's".

"Who… are you?" Dylan's eyebrows burrowed, his hands weakened their hold as he took in his attacker's expression.

His hands flew from his grasp and suddenly Dylan found himself embraced tightly round his waist. He fell back into another tree and as his shoulders hit the rough wood, a face buried itself into his chest and hands clinged to the back of his coat. "Dino", the man breathed. Automatically Dylan's arms wrapped around the stranger's figure. The warmth that filled Dylan sent tingles down his spine and continuing to the tips of his toes and a small moan escaped from his lips. It seemed so comfortable – so natural – that he immediately relaxed against the bark and breathed in this strange man's scent. The surrounding area was silent and the moment seemed suspended in time.

.

As much as Dylan physically wanted to stay like this forever, his brain whirred and didn't know quite what to do with all the sudden explosion of information. He pulled back, removing his hands and pushed the man back. At this, the stranger looked up at him, confusion contorting his features.  
"I'm sorry, but who is this 'Dino'?"  
The guy's eyes seemed to focus and he pulled back further away, as if he was collecting himself. Dylan pressed on. "I mean, you called me that… I… haha… I" He came to a stop, un sure as to how to continue. He looked down towards the ground knowing that if he looked at this new guy he would end up doing something he wasn't sure he was meant to do to another guy.

.

Silence ensued. A lone bird sung.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into eyes so beautiful, all his breath left him – more so than when he got hit earlier. His eyes burned under the scrutiny of the others, and he shifted where he sat.

"You are Dino"

To the point. Huh.

"Wha… What do you mean, I'm 'Dino'. I haven't even met you before… before, well, yeah…"  
Something flashed in the other guy's eyes. Anger… no, pain maybe? He mumbled something under his breath but Dylan only caught the words "Bite" and "Death". Who the hell was this guy? Dylan pushed himself up to stand. Clearly this guy thought he knew him. It was a lead into Dylan's past life that seemed to good to miss. But was it so good that it was really true? Dylan took a few steps away, almost immediately falling over a root, flat on his face. Snow flew at the impact and surprised sound escaped his lips. He turned over and noticed the other guy was staring at him, a miniscule – but no less existent – smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. Snow was embedded in his hair and some were stuck onto his five-o'clock stubble.

.

Dylan shook himself and attempted to stand up again, only to slip again, falling back onto his butt. This. Was. Not. His. Day. As he looked up again, a hand appeared, attached to the man he was so unsure about. Dino accepted, knowing this bout of clumsiness wouldn't let him get up on his own. A bashful grin etched itself onto his face as he tried – again to get up. Why couldn't he just- "Argggg!" Yet again he slipped. Only this time he brought the stranger down with him. Snow too covered the other guy's face, whose expression bordered on expressionless with a hint of hidden anger. An eyebrow twitched and his hands shook. Dylan, giving up on getting up for the next few minutes, lay back and looked at the image before him. Yet again something twang his heart and a memory echoed in his mind. Automatically his hand reached up to brush the snow from his face, fingers lingering where it touched the smooth skin of this unknown man. He held his breath and yet again the moment vibrated with this unknown stillness.  
The other's eye's smouldered and he leaned forward, clasped Dylan's hands in his and holding them by his side. He whispered, more as if he was talking to himself than to Dylan. "You are so… annoying." He got closer and the closer he got, the tighter his hands held onto Dylan's. One hand let go and moved up to the back of Dylan's head and it was then something clicked within Dylan. The other's lips inched closer to his and -  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGG!" Dylan clutched his head and fell sideways, pulling his knees up to his stomach. Pain trashed within his skull and forced it's way into every nook and cranny of his mind. Dylan looked up through the slits of his eyes at the worried, knotted expression of the man before him. The pain was so unbearable that Dylan wished it would just end. He did not have an identity in that moment, his personality did not exist. He simply tried to fight against the pain, instinct driving an animalistic urge within him. To survive. Dylan's hand grabbed at the figure in front of him, whimpering escaping between his lips. He locked eyes with him and with what passed between them, Dylan knew he would be in safe hands. It was then he let the mist, and then the darkness overtake him. As he slipped away, a single name, unknown to him, slipped from between his lips.

.

"Kyo…ya"

...

..

#################################################################################################

...

..

I hope this chapter was okay guys! There WILL be more now I have more time~ I promise =P xx

To Traum-Alptraum

Hey, sorry for taking so long – and thanks for reviewing – your review actually helped me get the motivation to finish this chapter.!

…

To Takoizumegane

hehe sorry! ./ I hope his reaction was enough!

…

To AyameD18

Thank you! I have to admit, it twangs my heartstrings often when I'm writing this… just the idea of Dino… well, yeah, thanks~

…

To The Red Undertaker

*imagining Dino as a puppy* … *nosebleed* God that is so adorable!


	9. Screaming Urges

So I've promise to be more… forthcoming in this story. I kinda missed it so methinks that it won't happen again… :P So I hope you enjoy this chapter – I know I've being enjoying writing it anyway.

I've decided to begin the chapter with a poem I've written about the two – Kind of like a marker for the next part of this story. It's been awhile since I've written any poetry so forgive me if it turns out wrong~

I'd just like to say to you though: THANK YOU! You don't know how much your responses inspire, encourage and cheer me up! I'm kinda going through an…. 'Interesting' time let me say, so thanks guys and hope this story lives up to your expectations!

much love~  
={D moustache man.

...

##################################################################################

...

.

SCREAMING URGES

.

...

Senses upturned

A drop of liquid burns

Silence reins supreme

But drowns against the dream

.

Moving quickly

Breath against the skin

A flash of dark hair

That unnerving stare

.

Memories elude

Hidden behind the pain

Familiar pain

Piercing pain

That pain

Screaming as it worsens

Now not a pain

It's an ache for death

The only reprieve

Now not a pain!

Yelling for it to stop

It doesn't exist!

NOW NOT A PAIN!

Heart hammering

Pulse flaring

Eyes diluting

Breath escaping

Too much!

Too Much!

TOO MUCH!

...

.

Coolness.

.

Winter's hand rests against the Summer's fevered brow.

Peace.

Sleep.

_I'm safe…_

...

.

Dylan opened his eyes.

And met with dark brown ones, furrowed in concern. Or annoyance. He couldn't decide which.

"Your name is Kyoya"

The dark haired man nodded and turned his attention to the bandage around Dylan's head.

"So… Kyoya…" The name was familiar to Dylan and some part of him shivered as if it had waited him to say that name for an eternity. Dylan continued "So… Kyoya, um… sorry. For back there. I…" Dylan's cheeks warmed slightly as he recalled what happened. "I don't know what got into me." He averted his eyes from looking at Kyoya, trying to quell whatever it was that made his heart beat so erratically.

"You're sorry?" Cool hands finished binding the bandage on the side of Dylan's head. Kyoya looked at the Blondie with what looked like to be mild curiosity. But he said no more.

Dylan told himself not to look at him. Told himself that for some reason any will he had would come undone. This guy was a stranger to him for god's sake! And here he was thinking about running his fingers through that silky hair… pulling his body closer to him by the waist and pressing his lips against Kyoya's. Dylan felt a magnetic pull that urged him to embrace the other in tightness but also tenderness. He wanted to lean in and inhale his scent. Taste his smooth skin-

Dylan shook himself. Where the hell was these feelings coming from? No sooner than he had met the guy, then Dylan had wanted to throw himself at him. What was he?

Hibari looked at Dino from beneath his fringe. The stupid bucking horse had only gone and lost his memory! Why did herbivores do such an idiotic thing? Before, Kyoya had been imagining what he would say when he first saw Dino. What he would do to him when he found him. But now none of what he was going to say or do mattered. With his memory lost Dino had no recollection of him and of the promise that they had made.

The cloud guardian suddenly realized that his fingers were gently stroking the Bronco's hair, brushing the blonde strands off his face. He tore his hand back, and put both his hands in his coat pocket, keeping them from doing anything… unnecessary.

It was at that moment that Dylan turned to him, curious at his sudden movement. He hadn't noticed his hair being stroked, to busy deep within his thoughts to know what was happening around him.

Kyoya sighed and got up, picking his bag up and putting it on one shoulder. He then offered his hand to Dylan's, and raised an eyebrow when the blonde looked up at him in surprise. "We have to go now." He explained, "I expect you have as much questions as I do" With that Dylan accepted his hand and got up. Dylan was of course unsure as whether to follow him or not but staying out here in the cold wouldn't help him and deep inside he knew that this stranger – or rather Kyoya – held the key to the many locks inside his head. For now he would stay. But – Dylan promised himself – as soon as he got his answers, he would continue on alone. The first memory he had remembered at Patrick's most definitely warned him that getting his memory back would be probably be as dangerous as the reason why he had forgot it in the first place. And Dylan most certainly did not want anyone else caught up in the bloody mess that surrounded him.

...

##################################################################################

...

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
Gyahhhhhh I have to keep keeping myself from writing a kiss scene between the two atm and it's killing me! I myself love D18 so every time I write a close scene of the two I'm seriously tempted to just throw them at each other. But, it would ruin it cause of Dino's memory being lost, so…. I have to endure :'(  
Oh and I know it might seem a bit slow moving at the moment but don't worry! I promise there will be A LOT more action and some questions you might have had about earlier chapters will be answered very soon! ./

...

To The Red Undertaker

Hehe thanks~ You don't need to beg though – and I am sorry about not updating for awhile – I had a writers block which turned into me simply pushing it aside for…. A very long time. Heh. Don't I won't abandon it – I've now promised myself to write a chapter every one to two weeks.

Ahaha I actually love Dino's clumsiness – especially how Dino knows he's clumsy… though atm I guess with his memory being lost he doesn't know that :S

...

To Scarletblood

Yup… It's kinda interesting writing as a Dino who doesn't know who he is… and don't worry I'm updating as soon as I can now! =D

...

To Traum-Alptraum

Pwahaha! I love your reaction! Thanks for resurrecting me and not leaving me for dead….. =)

Really? Actually re-reading what I wrote I can see that… I must admit I wouldn't be surprised if Kyoya did hit him. =D

Oh right! you should definitely go - I always have fun when I go, somehow getting caught up in excitement and acting like an hyper idiot. But that's me. =P


	10. Claiming Passions

*Currently hiding*

So I'm meant to be doing my Personal Statement for my Uni application but…. I have something better to do. Like writing Chapter 10. ={D

My Mum is keeping a diligent eye on me, so when I read your reviews and punched the air at the awesome reviews you guys have been writing, I had to come up with the excuse that the personal statement was going will (haven't written a sentence). But still I honestly can not thank you guys enough for your responses.

So Chapter 10! And an extra long one to celebrate! I hope many of you will be happy with how it turns out! /

Love~

##################################################################################

...

CLAIMING PASSIONS

...

...

.

It had been over 12 hours since they last set off together. The landscape hadn't changed at all and an icy wind blew constantly against them. The dark haired man seemed to know where he was going, always looking ahead, never deviating away from whatever his focus was. Yet all Dylan had seen was tree, snow, bush. Tree, snow, bush. Tree, snow –

"Shut. Up"

Dylan looked over to the dark haired man – or rather _Kyoya_. Frown lines marked his brow.

"What?" _Had he said his thoughts aloud?_

'Kyoya' just looked pointedly at him, shook his head and returned his gaze to where it was before. "Tsk"

Something in that movement lit a fire in the pit of Dylan's stomach. He wasn't sure what or why but it pulled at his insides and he rested a hand there in surprise. Everything the stranger did seemed familiar, like he was used to seeing it. An echo of a fond memory long forgotten. Why even the slightest movement gave Dylan this reaction, escaped him. 'Kyoya' was sending him in tumbling spirals, which already did not help the fact that he had problems with his balance. He'd been managing with his injures but walking without a break was quickly taking it's toll on him. His control had started to waver and Dylan pressed his hand against the bandage at the side of his head. Patrick had given him tips in trying to gain more balance but he had never gone on for this long without a rest.

Closing his eyes for a brief reprieve, he slowly breathed in and out. The smooth scent of pine trees and the icy freshness of the wind rushed into his system.

". . . . Dino"

The name jolted him out of his calm and Dylan quickly opened his eyes. Before him stood 'Kyoya'. The man simply just glared at him, turned on his heels and carried on walking.

"Ah! Wait where are we-" Dylan stumbled quickly after him to catch up.  
'Kyoya' turned around, said "We're nearly at the hotel" with such finality that Dylan quietened quickly.

But Dylan couldn't quieten his thoughts as he wondered about exactly how that name was spoken before. 'Dino' was whispered as if the word caressed his tongue as he spoke it. Like it was so rarely said that the man revelled in saying it. As if the name meant _something_ to him.

Dylan pondered that for awhile, the stranger had said the name once before, when they first met. He'd, quiet abruptly, said that his name was Dino. Dylan knew that the name Patrick gave him wasn't really his but something stopped Dino from automatically accepting 'Dino' as his name. Maybe the stranger was lying, or simply thought he was someone else in the heat of the moment. But then again maybe he… Dylan looked over to 'Kyoya' again. There was something about the guy that rang a bell – well a lot of bells (Dino blushed) – but was he to be trusted? When Dylan had opened his eyes after hearing that name, he thought he saw a multitude of micro-expressions flicker on the other guy's face. Pain, Sadness, Hope and Want seemed to of glisten behind dark eyes. But all that had disappeared before Dylan could even register it immediately. Now, however, he wondered…

… Dylan and Kyoya walked on.

...

...

...

Dylan threw his coat over a chair and ran his gaze across the room. They'd finally arrived at 'Kyoya's' hotel room, and he was absolutely grateful for the change of scene. Even if it wasn't the most decorative place. A single wooden was placed against one side with plain woollen blankets thrown over it. Only the bare necessities were in the bathroom and a small desk stood against the wall on one side, next to the chair. While the room was plain (although the question of where Dylan would sleep did cross his mind), the desk was anything but. Paper was scattered everywhere, pinned to a board, spread across the desk, left on the floor, tacked to the wall. Everywhere. Red, Blue and Yellow string criss-crossed from image to news-clipping to scraps of paper. Everything was connected in some form or other. Stunned, Dylan moved over to the… the mass of information, his eyes flickering from article to picture. Until his eyes fell on one picture. Simply framed, it sat in the middle of all the mess. Two people were in it, standing close to each other. Both seemed familiar... like it was himself and… "Hang on, is that y-" Suddenly he found himself yanked back by his wrist and into the embrace of 'Kyoya'. "Wha-" Hands moved to his face and cupped it, pulling his mouth to meet his in a fever, shutting Dylan up and forcing him to move closer to the other.

...

Kyoya could not believe what he was doing. He had no control over his actions as he pressed his lips against Dino's. But… it was Dino. Dino. He was… alive. For the first time ever Hibari's thoughts were in an idiotic mess. All he knew was that ever since he seen the Cavallone's face he'd been a stumbling mess. It had taken him all his willpower not to press his face into the nape of Dino's neck and just breathe him in throughout their whole journey back to his hotel room.

But now they were finally here.

And suddenly Kyoya didn't care that Dino didn't remember him. Suddenly all he wanted was to press himself as close as possible to him. It had been months since he'd last seen him, months since he'd tasted his sweet, lips. Months since the warmth of Dino enveloped him.

Hibari pressed himself even closer to Dino, causing him to trip back onto the bed. Legs tangled as Kyoya let himself fall with him, his arms coming down either side of the Cavallone's head. Careful not to upset the bandage covering the side of his head – a painful reminder that Dino wasn't how he used to be – Hibari flicked his tongue against the blondes lips. The bed groaned as Dino struggled against him, turning his head away from his wanting lips. Yet Hibari persisted, with months of thinking he would never get to see – to touch – Dino again behind him. As Dino struggled, he tutted as if the blonde was a child misbehaving, took his chin with one hand and once again pressed his lips against the other's. Cavallone bucked against him, his hands moving to push against his chest. Kyoya chuckled against his lips. "Stop resisting me" A line that fell from Dino's own mouth countless times before, but was now used against him. Although of course he wouldn't know that. Kyoya nibbled along Dino's bottom lip, forcing the length of his body down on him.

...

Dylan's mind raced from the sudden barrage of feelings and sensations. His lips were on fire as 'Kyoya' claimed them - every gasp of breath he took was stolen by him. Slowly any sense left him as his urges from earlier joyfully took over and his hands hesitantly moved around his back to grasp at his shirt.

It was if 'Kyoya' felt his change immediately. As soon as any attempt of resisting him stopped, he sucked on Dylan's lower lip while one hand running through his blonde hair, causing simultaneous shivers run down his spine. A moan escaped between Dylan's lips and moved his lips against 'Kyoya's', wanting to taste more of him. The urges he'd had were awoken as he found himself able to do just what he had wanted. And was doing right now. 'Kyoya' was devouring him with heated kisses, attacking his senses as his hands danced down his sides. Dylan was at his mercy as every touch, every press of his firm-yet-soft lips caused endless lust to wreck through his body. 'Kyoya's' hands moved down his chest, caressing his skin above his shirt. The press of his fingers danced on Dylan's skin leaving bursts of heat that pooled low, down in his stomach.

"Ah!" Dylan arched into his captor's body as his kisses turned more urgent. He sipped and bit at his mouth, tasting every whimper that fell from his lips. 'Kyoya' then immediately moved his lips down his jaw line, leaving butterfly kisses down his neck and every now and then stopping to slightly suck at the supple skin. The blonde writhed beneath him, gasping at every touch. Finding himself able to speak since his own mouth was not occupied, he managed to breathe out.

"No, Kyo- wa-wait"

"What have I said" 'Kyoya' glanced up at him from his chest.

"But… we- unnnnnn" Dylan moaned mid sentence as the other bit his nipple over the shirt.

"Shut up. Herbivore." 'Kyoya's' hand moved down under his trousers, slipping beneath the material.

That was the last straw. All of a sudden, Dylan flipped him over, shoving the dark haired man up the bed until he held him eye-level, pinned above him. Both were breathing raggedly. Surprise flashed on 'Kyoya's' face.

"Stop. It." Dylan flicked his fringe over his head, allowing him to look at 'Kyoya' fully. "I mean it, all… this is… well, it's unnatural."

"Does it feel unnatural to you?" the other murmured, as his raised his hand and brushed his knuckles over his cheeks. Dylan shivered.

"Yes!..." he looked into 'Kyoya's' eyes, sensing the passion that blazed there. "well… no" he admitted, staring at the reflection of his own eyes, similarly with emotion, within the other's. His own hand brushed 'Kyoya's' fringe back, his fingers lingering on his soft skin.

But there was too many blanks. Too much for him to understand exactly what it was between them. Dylan drew back, scrambling off the bed.

"Cavallone?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't want this, all I want is my memory back, to have so, so many questions answered!" Dylan stood up, running his hand through his hair in frustration. His fingers pulled at the bandage on the side of his face, and his winced as pain shot through the side of his head. "I have injuries I don't remember getting – I have a missing ear Kyoya! Shouldn't I remember something losing it?!"

Suddenly he was pushed up against the wall. Metal gleaming as a tonfa pushed his chin up.

"You just don't get it do you?" The words grated from between 'Kyoya's' teeth, as he pressed his face up against his ear. His lips brushed his jaw as he spoke "You think you getting your memories back is everything? What about who did this to you? Yelling every time you feel weak-" he spat the word as if it was something disgusting "- isn't going to work. Some people have been waiting for you - I've been looking for you, so you better not make my efforts meaningless."

Dylan breathed deep, the gritted sound of the his voice that was whispered against his only ear sending a wake-up-call to his head. Tension pulsed in the air around them.

He closed his eyes as he slowly calmed. 'Kyoya' noticed the lack of tension in his muscles and stepped back, although he was still glaring at him. Dylan looked over to him, and asked the one question he didn't want to answer truthfully.

"Why you? What makes me so special as for you to find me?"

...

...

##################################################################################

To The Red Undertaker

Ah yeah, although I think in the series he sort of knows – like with him keeping his subordinates around him and when they're not he is suddenly clumsy, I think he has an inkling of the fact anyway. Hahaha

...

To Scarletblood

Yup… It's kinda interesting writing as a Dino who doesn't know who he is… and don't worry I'm updating as soon as I can now! =D

...

To Traum-Alptraum

Awesome – there's another expo coming up where I am and so I am determined to go as Dino. Just need to find a good wig…

Hope the chapter sated the need for them to embrace~

Thanks, =D

*accepts powerrrrrr*

...

To kiiwii713

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

...

To Alternative Randomness

Yup he does~ and thanks for living it!

...

To NezumiShion4Life

Haha you're the second person to say Poor Hibari and for Dino to remember everything. Thanks =D

...

To NothingIcanSay

Yeah, it was on impulse – lets hope he starts actually calling him that fully! I'm glad it was adorable! I hope this chapter fulfilled what you were hoping ahaha, although it was Kyoya who was kissing Dino… makes a change though!


	11. Kyoya's Confession

HELLOOOOOO. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy~

.

I went to another expo recently as Dino this time. Lets just say I fell… a lot. Didn't even try to… for example trying to pick up the whip while walking up the stairs at the same time. I'm kinda stupid…ahaha…. =D It took me about 30-40 minutes to draw the tatoo's on. If you guys have cosplayed any KHR characters feel free to review with the link to the picture. (Does Fanfiction let people do that?)

;D xx

###############################################################################

...

KYOYA'S CONFESSION

...

...

.

Hibari blinked. Why did _he_ come look for Dino? It was a question that he hadn't even considered. He just reacted, never allowing himself to stop and think about just where and in what state Dino could be in. Maybe it was because everyone else had given up. Maybe it was because he knew he was the only one with the ability to find him.

The only thing Kyoya was sure about was that Dino was not allowed to die unless he let it.

He ran his eyes over the bandage at the side of Dino's head. So much had happened to him that Hibari didn't want to even think about it, about how changed Dino was. His eyes continued down his jaw line, running down his throat and over his broad shoulders. His eyes flickered back to Dino's, burning with emotion that yet again Kyoya could not exactly place. And, as much as he didn't want to, the words spilled from his lips.

"You were my teacher"

…

"Teacher?" Dylan blinked, completely thrown by his answer. 'Kyoya' turned around and sat on the bed, talking as he moved.

"We sparred on the rooftop of my school. You with that herbivore's weapon" 'Kyoya's' eyes flickered to a box on the table quickly before returning to look back at Dylan. "and you kept on winning, every time with that stupid grin on your face. And you taught me other… stuff" He glanced away from Dylan, not wanting to say what he knew he would.

"What else?" Dylan stepped towards 'Kyoya'. The dark haired man turned to the table and walked over to it, picking up the picture frame that Dylan had noticed earlier. Then, 'Kyoya' spoke, his fingers absently stroking the picture. "Everyday, just before you and I would spar, I would sit in my office and wait for the moment that you would bound through the door. You were always too loud and always… excited." He glanced at Dylan before returning his gaze to the picture in his hands. "I thought that teaching someone something was a bother. A herbivore will always be a herbivore. I didn't need improving – after all, who were you to teach me?" He put the picture down and turned back to Dylan. "Every time we were to spar, you walked into my office and provoked me… I was annoyed at you all the time, but when you stopped coming one week, I felt like I was missing something. You stole it from me and I didn't know what. It unnerved me." 'Kyoya' sat on the bed, all the while telling himself to shut up, but being unable to. "You came back a week later with, sauntering into my office that grin on your face and just carried on as if nothing had happened."

Dylan slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He was confused. Yes is seemed like he was older than 'Kyoya' but he was his teacher? And what did he take from him?

'Kyoya' turned to look at Dylan. "You stole something from me from that time and I have never been able to get it back."

Dylan ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Eh? Well I can't remember what it was… so… when I get my memories back, I'll give it back to you okay?"

BAM

Next thing he knew, Dylan was sprawled on the floor. He looked to see a disgusted look on 'Kyoya's' face who then simply turned away and got into bed. Dylan scrambled up, "'Kyoya'? What did I say?"

"Go to sleep Herbivore. It's late." Was heard muttered from under the duvet.

Dylan shrugged, still confused "Where?"

"See if I care." Was the terse reply. Dylan looked around the room to find a suitable place, but since there was only a chair, he decided to risk it and sleep next to 'Kyoya'. Gingerly he snuck himself under the covers, keeping himself as far from him as possible.

…

Kyoya couldn't sleep. Next to him was snoring blonde who still after losing his memory was still as much of an idiot as he was before. Kyoya could feel his large presence beside him and it made him itch, that Goddamned Herbivore. For once he had opened up a little, said what he had wanted to say ever since Dino had disappeared, and the idiot had taken it literally. Kyoya lifted his own head and dropped it back against the pillow in silent frustration.

Dino snored away and turned, draping his arm across Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya didn't sleep that night.

…

Dylan stretched and yawned, sitting up as the morning light filtered through the curtains. For once he had actually had a peaceful sleep since… well since he could remember, and it felt good to wake up. He looked down besides him to see a bulge in the duvet. He slowly peeled up one corner to confront the wide awake eyes of 'Kyoya'. Shocked, he flinched back and suddenly fell off the bed, taking the duvet with him. He hit his head on the floor with a bang and closed his eyes from the impact "Ouch…"

Suddenly a barrage of information streamed into his head, soft memories that simply poured into his mind, as if a tap had been turned on. Flashes of 'Kyoya' and himself laying side by side on a bed, glimpses of Kyoya eating… toast? A lasting image of himself stroking Kyoya's hair and smiling as his student muttered his name "Dino."

Dino scrambled up and looked at Kyoya, who was just getting out of bed, as if nothing had happened, as if Dino hadn't just fallen out of bed. "Kyoya! I have some memories of you and me together in the morning! It must have been because I had such a peaceful sleep last night"

All he got in return was a steely glare from icy eyes "Must be nice for you. Tch."

Kyoya turned away from Dino and threw on his coat, walking out of the door.

"Ehh?!" Dino was left confused.

...

...

##################################################################################

Ahaha~ Poor Dino. He gets some memories back and Kyoya doesn't care...

...

To The Red Undertaker

Mhmm! I am sorry about how long it takes for me to update! But I do thank you for sticking to it, I write for the people who read it as well as myself so you don't know how much it means to me that people are actually reading my story XD x

...

To kiiwii713

No problem! Thanks for reading :D x


	12. Deadly Curiosity

Another Update, another chapter ;D

Its exam time again for me ;D luckily it'll be the last one for over a year! Taking a gap year before Uni so I can enjoy no school (YAYA!) and exams and have time for myself and writing (amongst other things) :D

So here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy, and once again thank you for your patience.

/(-_-) *Salutes*

################################################## ################################

...

..

DEADLY CURIOSITY

..

...

Dylan leant against the railing in the elevator. The mirror that ran around the side mocked him as he stared his reflection. Messy blonde hair framed his murky brown eyes, and covered his ears. Well, "ear" as he was starkly reminded by the bandage that ran across his forehead and underneath his fringe to where his wound still ached. His eyes stared back at him, daring him to remember, and his mind begged back that he was _trying _to. The ding of the elevator arriving on the ground floor pulled him back from his thoughts and Dylan stepped out onto the lobby. Although the hotel wasn't exactly 5 star, it was near enough with it's plush carpets and shiny surfaces. _As expected of Kyoya. _Dylan started, _where the hell had that thought come from?_ Dylan had accepted the fact that the relationship between the two was there, he just couldn't define it. He had been his teacher, but the memories that flowed through his mind that morning had suggested otherwise… Groaning he ruffled his hair with his hands and walked out of the lobby, onto the street outside. Bright light lit his face, yet the cold still chilled him, so Dylan pulled his coat tighter around him and headed for the coffee shop across the street. Something warm to fill his stomach and let him just stop and _breathe_ without over thinking.

Later, when Dylan was finishing the last dregs of his hot chocolate, he pondered what to do next. He could either go back up to the hotel and wait for Kyoya to return, or he could go in search for his "student". Picking the latter against his better judgement, he stood up and went to leave his mug on the front counter. The barista behind smiled politely and asked if he wanted anything else. "Nah I'm good" he replied with a smile back and started to leave the café. Upon reaching the doors, a though came to him and he turned back, "Actually… I was wondering if a man, younger than me, with black hair was in here, or perhaps walked by the shop earlier this morning?"  
The barista frowned as she thought, "You'd have to be more specific, sir, its not much to go on"  
Dylan thought but all he could come up with to sum up the complicated guy was the expression that he put on to hide all the others that he thought Dylan couldn't see. He pulled that face now, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes, while setting his mouth in a grim, straight line. Pointing to his face, he spoke to the woman behind the counter, his speech weird from trying to hold his mouth in it's position. "His expression is like this – head held high, confident in his stride". The barista giggled before thinking again, "Well, there was this one guy, he's been here before today, orders a black coffee and snatches a load of sugar packages, as if he doesn't want anyone to know he put sugar in it."  
Dylan laughed, "Yeah that sounds like him" _Again with familiarity about Kyoya, what is this?!_

The girl behind the counter smiled "Well today he headed across the road to the newspaper office, it's the one with the sign saying "Eye of Providence" It's our town's newspaper, some guy thought calling the paper after the 'all seeing eye' would give a better image" The Barista shivered "To be honest though, the journalists that work there are creepy"

"Thanks" Dylan grinned and with that he turned and left the café. As he walked out of the place, he thought with a smile, _how in the world does Kyoya maintain this expression? It hurts… _He continued across the street to where the girl had directed, pausing only to glance at the sign that towered over him. It had the image of the All Seeing Eye behind the title of the newspaper, the calligraphy of the name swirling around the pupil of the eye. It seemed familiar to him but before he could pinpoint how, the thought was lost to him. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, and walked through the revolving doors into a shabby lobby. A receptionist greeted him from behind the front desk.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?" She gave him a once over and smiled flirtingly. Dylan smiled back and leant against the desk.  
"Well I'm looking for a guy, shorter than me and with a fierce expression, Oh and he has dark hair. I was told he came in here awhile ago?"  
The receptionist blinked rapidly before seeming to type on her computer. "There was this one man... he didn't give his name, he just wanted to see the editor, and unfortunately he didn't have an appointment so I had to turn him away" Without his knowledge, the woman took a picture of Dylan by the two-way web cam on her computer. She sent it straight to her boss, just like she did with every suspicious person that walked in. This man wasn't exactly suspicious, but the man he had asked for certainly was when he had come in earlier. Any connection to him might be detrimental to their organisation.  
Dylan leaned forward "I see, well could you tell me why he wanted to see the editor or which way he went afterwards?"  
Despite her reservations about this man, he still was good-looking, and she blushed at his forwardness. "I couldn't say, he didn't say much, apart from asking to see the editor..." She bit her thumb nail in concentration "He did mutter something as he turned away... something about herbivores and looking after a... I think he said an idiot... horse? I don't know what he meant to be honest."  
Dylan grinned; he knew exactly where Kyoya had gone. "I do though, thanks Reception-Lady" and with a backward wave, he quickly walked out and headed towards the hotel.

..

...

Behind a large black leather chair, smoke drifted towards the ceiling and crossed legs rested on a stack of old newspapers. Cheryl, the Eye of Providence's receptionist gingerly knocked on the door to the editor's office.

"Um, Sir? You asked for me?"  
The chair spun around and a slick, smart figure stared at her. In a smooth and low voice he asked her to sit down. Although she had been working her for just under a year, she had never met the editor, hearing only rumours and speculations about why he was hardly here. When he was here, the whole building seemed thick with tension and murky fear, as if the employees weren't sure what they should do around him.  
"You sent two images in today of some visitors, right?"  
"Y-yes sir! The first was acting suspicious so I followed proced-"  
The man interrupted her "I don't care about that, the second man, with the blonde hair, when did come by?"  
Cheryl shook slightly, this man terrified her. Although he spoke in a low voice, his voice was laced with vicious, biting words that pierced right through her. His eyes were so dark they might have been black and his brown hair was slicked back with gel, with only a few strands brushing his forehead. He was... oily.  
"When did he arrive?!" The man barked.  
"Ah... early morning... he didn't stay long, just asked about the other man and then left after... a-after I told him that the other man had been here earlier asking to speak to you"  
"If either one of them come again, you are to send for security. They must be detained, am I clear?" Without waiting for her reply, he dismissed her.  
"Y-yes sir!" She stammered and shakily left the room.

..

Once the receptionist left the room, Slade picked up the phone, all the while staring at the picture of the blonde in his other hand.

The phone picked up and without exchanging greetings, Eye of Providence's right hand man, Slade, spoke.

"Boss, we've found him. Dino Cavallone is still alive"

################################################## ################################

To Traum-Alptraum

Ahaha well, lets he recovers completely before Kyoya snaps. ;D Thank you~

…

To panda4lyfe

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)

…

To The Red Undertaker

Thank you! I haven't really thought about if I have a "style" of writing. Its awesome to know I do! I still need to proof read more though - the amount of typos I do! xD

…

To kiiwii713

Thankx! Glad you enjoyed it~


End file.
